


Forever and Always

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry gets into a car accident, Louis loses his shit, M/M, Smut, and it's really bad, because Harry is his world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Friday night when Louis gets the phone call that Harry’s been in a car accident, and his whole world flips upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

It was Friday night when Louis got the phone call. Harry had gone to a club with friends to celebrate the end of their stadium tour, and to celebrate him being back in London. Louis was equally excited to be home and to have a break, but he chose to stay home and enjoy having absolutely nothing to do. He and Harry had spent the previous week in Fiji, holed up in a private hut to have a nice holiday together, so Louis didn’t bat an eye when Harry told him he was meeting with friends. Louis simply kissed him and sent him on his way.

            It had been hours since Harry left when Louis’ phone rang and Anne’s name popped up, along with a picture of she, Harry and Louis from Anne and Robin’s wedding.

            “Hi mum,” Louis answered.

            “Louis?” She asked, voice broken and slightly hysterical.

            “Anne? What’s wrong?” Louis asked, trying to make out what Anne was sobbing through the phone.

            “It’s Harry,” Anne cried, and Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach.

            “Mum,” Louis heard Gemma say before he heard shuffling on the other line.

            “Anne? Gem?” Louis asked, somewhat frantically.

            “Lou,” Gemma’s voice came through the phone. Louis could tell she’d been crying too, but she was more put together than Anne.

            “Gems, what the hell’s going on, love, you’re scaring the shit out of me. What about Harry?” Louis asked.

            “They won’t tell us much over the phone. He was in a car wreck Lou, and they called mum. They said he’s in pretty bad condition, but they won’t say much else until we get there. Mike’s driving mum, Robin and I down to London, but it’ll be a few hours before we get there. Mum told them your name so they’ll release information to you when you get there. They took him to The Wellington Hospital, but you’ve got to get there so you can figure out what’s going on. We’re all a bit in hysterics,” Gemma said, voice rough with unshed tears.

            “Fuck,” Louis cursed, running around the house to get his shoes and a jacket on, before he grabbed his wallet and keys and he was out the door. “Is he okay, Gem?” Louis asked as he started his car and sped down the street.

            “We don’t fucking know,” Gemma sounded frustrated. “Just call us when you get there and they’ve told you what’s going on. Get there quickly, Louis, but drive fucking safely because Harry being in the hospital is enough.”

            “Of course, Gemma. Drive down here safely and I’ll call you as soon as I know what’s going on. Love you guys,” Louis said, hand tightening around the steering wheel.

            “We love you too, Louis,” Gemma said before she hung up.

            “Fucking hell H, what happened,” Louis cursed, breaking too many traffic laws as he drove to the hospital.

            Louis’ mind was in a thousand different places but he somehow had the right frame of mind to call Alberto and let him know what was going on, so they could figure out security, confidentiality and all of the other shit Louis didn’t want to worry about. When he got to the hospital, he parked quickly before he practically ran inside the emergency room and to the receptionist.

            “Can I help you, love?” She asked.

            Louis looked around quickly, saying a quiet prayer of thanks that the waiting room was empty, save for one elderly woman. “I’m Louis Tomlinson,” He said quietly. “I’m here to see Harry Styles, but I hope we can do this quietly and you can keep our confidentiality safe. I got a phone call from his mum and sister saying he’d been in a car accident and he was here. They’re on their way down, but it’ll be a few hours before they get here.”

            “What’s your relation to him?” She asked, typing away on the computer.

            “He’s my- my flatmate,” Louis said.

            She gave him a look like she didn’t believe him as she read the screen. “Right, come with me,” she said, opening a side door for him to follow. She led him down a hallway and into a much smaller room with a couch, a few chairs a television, and an open door that led to a private bathroom. “Mr. Tomlinson, the hospital is aware of this situation, and for both you and Mr. Styles’ safety and confidentiality, you will stay in this room while you’re here, and it’s where the doctors will speak with you about Mr. Styles condition. His mother and family, as well as any visitors he may have may stay here too.” Louis nodded, slightly more relieved. “I’ll send a doctor in to discuss your boyfriend’s condition.” She smiled at him softly before she left.

            Louis paced around the room, looking out the window, just to give him something to do, until he heard the door open and he whipped his head around. “Mr. Tomlinson?”

            “Yes? How’s Harry?” Louis asked.

            “Please, have a seat,” the doctor said.

            “I’d rather not,” Louis said, still pacing around.

            “Louis, please,” the doctor insisted, and Louis gave in, bouncing his knee nervously as he sat on the couch. “My name is Dr. Wells, and I’ll be Mr. Styles’ primary doctor. As I understand, the nurse called Harry’s mother, and she called you, correct?”

            “Yes. Dr. Wells, please just tell me how Harry is. Can I go see him?” Louis asked.

            “Not right now. He was in a very bad accident, Louis. The police will be in here to tell you of the details of that, but I’m here to tell you about his medical condition. He’s in ICU now; we’ve finally got him stabilized. He is in serious condition though; the next few hours will be the most important. His right leg is shattered, his right arm is broken and he has multiple cuts and bruises; a piece of glass cut the right side of his head, he has sixteen stitches right now, the injury may or may not have caused trauma which could lead to amnesia. We’re still very worried about the internal damage. His whole body is bruised, and there’s blood in his lungs, which is never a good sign. They’re prepping him for surgery now, after which we’ll know the extent of the internal damage. I don’t know if you’re a religious man, Mr. Tomlinson but if you are, I’d keep saying some prayers. He’s not out of the woods yet. I’m so sorry that I can’t give you better news, but as I said, it was a very bad accident and it’s very serious. I will keep you very updated, especially after his surgery,” Dr. Wells finished, patting a stunned Louis on the shoulder before he walked out and softly closed the door.

            It was so much worse than Louis thought. Harry’s life was still in danger, and the doctor was worried he wouldn’t live through the night. Tears spilled out of Louis’ eyes as he stood up and threw the window open so he could take a breath of fresh air and try to breathe normally. He wiped his tears away and tried to clear his throat so he didn’t sound like the complete wreck that he felt like as he dialed Gemma’s number.

            “Louis?” She answered right away. “How’s Harry? Have you seen him yet?”

            “Fuck, Gemma, no,” Louis said, tears stinging his eyes again because he didn’t want to give Harry’s family this awful news over the phone.

            “What did the doctor say?” Gemma asked. “Louis,  _please_.”

            “It’s bad Gems. His leg and arm are broken and he’s got a cut on the side of his head but he’s in ICU and they’re prepping him for surgery because it’s really bad, internally. There’s blood in his lungs and they said he was stabilized but they don’t know what’s going on inside of his body,” Louis said, giving up on holding the tears back. “The doctor said we might want to pray and that he’s not out of the woods and it’s fucking bad and I can’t fucking breathe in this small room they put me in. He’s right there, so close but I can’t see him Gemma. I can’t go see him and he’s not okay.”

            “Lou, fuck, please breathe,” Gemma said. Her voice was thick with emotion but it didn’t sound like she was crying. “He’s at one of the best hospitals in the country. They’re going to do everything they fucking can. I’m sorry you’re there alone but we’ll be there in about an hour.”

            “Okay,” Louis said, forcing himself to breathe evenly. “Call me when you guys pull in. They’ve got us in a separate room so we don’t have to deal with other people.”

            “Good. Just stay there, and keep us updated if you hear anything before we get there. We’ll be there soon,” She promised.

            “Get here safely, Gemma,” Louis pleaded; he wouldn’t be able to handle it if anyone else he loved were to be hurt right now. “I love you guys.”

            “I love you too. We’ll be there in a bit,” She said before she hung up.

Louis flipped through his phone while he decided who to call next. His finger had been hovering over his mum’s name for nearly ten minutes when the door to the makeshift waiting room opened and Alberto walked in, followed directly by Zayn and Perrie. “Fuck,” Louis cursed before tears stung his eyes again as Zayn and Perrie wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Lou,” Zayn said, voice breaking.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Louis sobbed. “He’s not okay.”

“Louis,” Perrie said, eyes filling with tears as she shook her head. “What do you mean he’s not okay?”

“I can’t even wrap my head around this. They’re worried about him not making it through the night,” Louis said as they pulled away from the hug, but Perrie kept her arms around Louis and ran her fingers through his hair as he stumbled on his words. “Broken leg, broken arm, cuts, stitches, and shit, I forgot they said his memory might be fucked and he’s in surgery now because he’s got blood in his lungs and shit.”

“What happened?” Alberto asked.

“Fuck if I know! He was in a car accident and they said the police would come in and tell me about that. I swear to god if he drove while he was drunk I’m gonna-”

“Louis,” Zayn cut him off. “Calm down, mate. Breathe.”

Louis stopped talking and focused on Perrie rubbing his back as he counted his breaths. “His family will be here in about an hour.”

“Good,” Zayn nodded. “Niall’s in Ireland but he said he was getting a flight back as soon as he could. Liam’s on holiday with Sophia and they couldn’t get a hold of them, but they’ll keep trying.”

Louis nodded. He needed the rest of his support system here, and the group of people he could talk to was already small. Few of their friends knew about Louis and Harry’s relationship, and he didn’t want them at the hospital if he couldn’t speak freely, which left out having any of his sisters come down. “Paul?”

“He’ll be here soon. He’s trying to get Niall a flight and reach Liam,” Alberto said.

“This is so fucking surreal,” Louis said. “I have to call my mum.”

Perrie nodded and stopped rubbing Louis’ back as he pulled out his phone. Louis watched, slightly jealously as Perrie curled up to Zayn because he’d give anything in the world to be able to have Harry curl up next to him right now. He unlocked his phone and pressed his mum’s number. “Louis love,” His mum answered, and somehow more tears stung Louis’ eyes as he heard his mother’s voice.

“Mum,” He cried.

“Louis’ what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She asked.

“No. It’s Harry. He was in an accident and he’s in the hospital and it’s bad,” Louis whispered.

“Louis, no,” His mum said.

“Yeah,” He choked out. “His family is on their way down now but he’s in surgery and it’s bad.”

“I’m coming down there too, alright love?” She said.

“Mum you can’t,” Louis said. “You’ve still got the twins to take care of, plus the other girls. You can’t leave Dan alone with all of them. I’ll keep you updated but I just needed you to know.”

“Honey, I can work this out. You and Harry need me,” She said.

“Mum please don’t come down,” Louis begged. “I’m sorry, but just not right now, okay. I’ll let you know if anything changes. Give the kids my love, alright?”

“Alright sweetheart,” She sighed. “I love you. Give Harry a kiss for me.”

“Yeah,” Louis choked out as he hung up the phone. He went to join Perrie and Zayn on the couch, tucking his feet under his legs as he leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “Tell me he’s going to be okay, Zayn.”

Zayn sighed as he started carding his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Harry’s been a fighter since the day we’ve known him, Louis. He’s always fought for what he’s cared about, and he’s always fought for you. He’s not about to give up that easily. He’s gonna fight through this.”

Louis bit his bottom lip before he spoke again. “What if they’re right about his memory and he doesn’t remember me? What if he doesn’t remember any of us?”

“You and Harry have always been meant to be together. He could forget you a thousand times and fall in love with you all over again, every single time. There’s not a doubt in my mind about that,” Zayn said fiercely.

Louis let out a broken sob as he used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe his tears away. They sat there in silence for a while after that. Louis watched the clock ticking as he stayed wrapped under Zayn’s arm. Paul eventually came in, telling them that Niall was on a flight out of Ireland, and Liam was flying back as soon as he could get a flight out. He sat on one of the chairs, listening to Alberto give Paul the basics of what he knew. Nearly forty minutes after the doctor left, two policemen walked in, looking around the room sadly. “Which one of you is Louis Tomlinson?” One of them asked, looking at Louis like he already knew.

“Me,” Louis croaked out, sitting upright on the couch.

“We’re just here to tell you about the accident,” The other said.

“Okay,” Louis nodded.

“A few witnesses all gave the same story. Mr. Styles was driving when a car suddenly swerved across the median and hit Mr. Styles head on. The airbags deployed and the cars were spinning until Mr. Styles’ car hit the barrier. The driver of the other car was drunk, and died upon impact. Mr. Styles was stuck in his car, which was pressed against the barrier, so it took a while for paramedics to get him out. He was unconscious when they arrived, witnesses said he was unconscious when they ran over there. Both cars were totaled, but the two drivers were the only ones injured,” The first policeman said. “We’ve just printed off the pictures of the cars and the damage. These copies are yours.”

Louis reached out and took the papers, waiting until the police left before he looked at them. “ _Shit_ ,” He gasped as he almost fell back on to the couch. Zayn helped him sit down before they looked at the pictures. Harry’s Range Rover was completely demolished. It looked like a pile of black and gray scrap metal. Louis said another silent prayer of thanks that Harry made it out of that alive, while he begged for him to make it through the night.

He gave the pictures to Zayn before he quickly got up and ran into the bathroom without closing the door and he threw up the contents of his stomach. By the time he was done, Perrie was there to flush the toilet and give him a cup of water. He wiped his face before he drank the water, ran his hands under the cool water of the sink and he splashed some on his face. He startled when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked like an absolute wreck, and he couldn’t believe that it had been two hours since he got the phone call from Anne. He quickly turned off the light and dried off his face before he walked out into their small waiting room, ignoring the sympathetic glances from Paul and Alberto.

Louis looked at the clock again, and he was about to make some comment under his breath about how long this surgery was taking before the door opened and Dr. Wells walked in again. Louis stood up immediately, walking to the doctor. “Well?”

Dr. Wells looked around at the new faces in the room. “Are any of these family members?”

“Not technically,” Louis said.

“Come talk to me in the hallway,” Dr. Wells said, leading Louis into a small hallway. “The impact of the collision physically caused his organs to shift, and a broken rib punctured a lung. We’ve set him straight as much as we can, and are in the process of emptying his lungs of any fluid that’s making it hard to breathe. He’s still stable, though, which is good. He can’t breathe on his own, so he’s got a breathing tube. Tonight is going to be crucial, and the next few days will decide a lot, but we’re hopeful. His body is going through a lot, trying to heal itself. It’s up to him now and he has to fight to get better.”

Louis sighed, not sure if he was relieved or not. “So that’s all you can do?” He asked.

“For now. We’ll keep doing what we can for him, but he’s got a lot of mending to do,” Dr. Wells said.

Louis nodded. “You said a broken leg, broken arm and broken rib?”

Dr. Wells nodded. “He has a lot of cuts and bruises as well. He only needed stitches in his head; we did have to shave the area. We’ve set his arm and it should heal fine. The worst break is his leg. His femur is shattered, which is honestly something that’s very rare. The femur is the strongest bone in the body, but that means it’s the most painful to break, and has the longest recovery time. They’re still setting it, but we’ll wrap that and his arm soon. He is in a medically induced coma, the body heals best that way, and it lets him sleep through the worst of the pain. As of now, we plan to have him in the coma for a week, but we will keep you updated. You should be able to go in and visit him soon.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, not sure of what else to do as he took in all of the information.

“This is a bit of a unimportant question, I guess, but would you like to come choose the color for his casts?” Dr. Wells asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Louis sighed softly and almost smiled as he nodded and followed Dr. Wells to a room that was entirely too bright and smelled too clean for Louis. He opened a cabinet door with a chart of cast colors on it. “How long will he be in these casts?” Louis asked, eyes locked on the hot pink color that he knew Harry would love.

“It could take his femur up to six months to fully repair,” Dr. Wells said.

“Shit,” Louis mumbled, eyes drifting from the pink. “That one,” He sighed, pointing to the light blue color; Harry wouldn’t want a pink cast for six months.

“We’ll get on that. I’ll come get you when you can visit him,” Dr. Wells promised.

Louis nodded and walked back into their private waiting room, where he relayed all the information Dr. Wells had told him. He was just ready to ring Gemma again, when her name popped up on his phone with the picture Harry had taken of Louis and Gemma last Christmas, sleeping on the couch together. “Just getting ready to call you,” Louis answered.

“We’re walking in the hospital now,” Gemma said. “Is he okay?”

“He’s stable,” Louis said. “I’m still not completely sure. Tell the receptionist you’re with us, and she should let you in.” Louis listened as he heard Gemma talking to the receptionist, then the door open.

“Okay,” Gemma said.

“Take a left at the nurses station,” Louis said, walking out of the door to their waiting room. “Then follow the red line on the wall until you get to an open set of double doors. Make a right, just after you’ve walked past them, and I’m at the end of the hall.”

“Coming,” Gemma said, just as Louis saw Anne turn the corner. Louis nearly dropped his phone as he ran to hug Anne and Gemma.

“What’s going on?” Anne said, wiping her eyes. Louis gave Robin and Mike a quick hug as he led them into their room where Zayn, Perrie, Paul and Alberto were.

“Zayn, Perrie why don’t you guys head home? I’ll keep you updated, I promise,” Louis said.

They both nodded and gave Harry’s family and Louis massive hugs. “We love you,” Zayn said.

“Thanks so much for being here. I’d have lost it if I was alone,” Louis said.

Perrie kissed him on the cheek before she and Zayn left, and Louis told Harry’s family everything. He told them about what Dr. Wells said when he first got there, then what he had just told Louis. He told them about what the police said and he reluctantly showed them the pictures of Harry’s totaled car. He told them everything and when he was finished, they all sat around as Paul turned on the television for some background noise.

It had been two hours of sitting in near silence, Gemma dosing on Louis’ shoulder when Dr. Wells walked in. “Harry’s family, I presume?”

Anne nodded and stood up. “I’m his mother. How is he?”

“Louis has given you the background?” Dr. Wells asked.

Anne nodded, “Yes.”

“We’ve set his broken bones and put casts on, and we’re monitoring him carefully. He’s been stabilized, but you can go see him now,” Dr. Wells said. “Not all of you at once though, please. Just three of you for now.”

Anne nodded. “Gemma and Louis, come with me for now.”

“Anne,” Louis shook his head, looking at Robin.

“Go ahead, son,” Robin said. “I’ll be in to see him soon.”

Louis nodded as he, Gemma and Anne followed Dr. Wells. “I just want to warn you, he is bent up,” the doctor said before he opened the door to Harry’s room, letting the three of them in before he left. Anne and Gemma walked in and walked to either side of Harry’s bed as Louis stood frozen at the foot of the bed. Harry looked beaten and bruised; he was hooked up to machines and he had an IV running into his arm. The right side of Harry’s head was shaved down to the skin where there was a nasty looking cut just above his ear that stretched around the side of his head.

Louis heard Anne and Gemma whispering quietly to Harry, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He felt like he wasn’t really there, almost like he was watching a tragic movie, but he was brought back to reality when he forced himself to understand that this was  _Harry_  lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life right now.

“Lou?”

Louis shook his head and looked at Gemma, realizing she must have tried to get his attention earlier. Anne kissed Louis’ forehead as she went to Gemma’s side. “We’ll give you a minute, then send Robin and Mike in,” Anne said.

Louis nodded as they walked out the door and he went to sit in the chair at Harry’s side. “Hi, love,” He said, voice thick with emotion as he entwined his fingers with Harry’s. “Fuck, H, I hate seeing you like this.” Louis thought about what he wanted to say, though he was pretty sure Harry couldn’t hear him. He used his free hand to card through Harry’s hair, being careful of the cut and stitches. “You’ve got me so worried, baby. Your mum, Gems, Robin and Mike; fuck, Zayn and Perrie were here, everyone’s so worried about you, babe. We love you so much.  _I_  love you so fucking much, Harry, you’ve got to get better, okay? I want you to fight harder than you ever have before,” Louis said, looking down to where his tears were falling on Harry’s bed. “You’ve got to get better and help your body mend itself. Keep pulling through, love, for me. I need you, and I need you to be okay. I’m loosing it here, H. I love you so much and you’ve got to heal so you can wake up. I’m gonna take care of you and we’ll get you all better, I promise. You just have to pull through tonight, and the next few days. I love you so much,” Louis cried, kissing Harry’s forehead.

He sat there for another minute, letting himself cry and hold Harry’s hand. He let his fingers trace Harry’s arms, running over each of his different cuts and bruises. Underneath it all, he was still Harry and he was still beautiful, and Louis was so fucking gone for this boy, no matter what condition he was in, and he’d always be gone for him. He heard a soft knock on the door and he wiped his tears as he nodded for Robin to come in. “Alright?” Robin asked.

Louis nodded. “I’ll give you guys some time.”

Louis walked back to the room to send Mike, Anne and Gemma in with Robin. He sat curled up on the couch, not looking at Paul or Alberto. Louis sat there for a while with his head on his knees, thinking about Harry and how much he loved him, and how completely fucked his life would be if Harry weren’t in it anymore.

Harry’s family had been with him for a while when Gemma and Mike finally came back. “I don’t want to leave, but I guess I should go home and get some things,” Louis said, though he made no move to get up.

“I’ll go with you, Louis,” Gemma said.

“I’ll come too,” Mike said. “Neither of you are in a state to drive.”

Louis nodded as he finally sat up and he walked with Gemma and Mike out to his car. He gave Mike the keys and he got in, enjoying the quiet of the car while Mike drive them back to his and Harry’s house.

Louis grabbed one of his tour suitcases and packed clothes, toiletries, laptops, phones, iPads and chargers. He packed clothes for Harry too, and anything else he thought Harry might want when he woke up.

When he got back downstairs, Gemma had straightened up the house a bit and Mike was resting on the couch. “I’ll rent us a few rooms at the hotel next to the hospital. I’ll probably stay at the hospital, but this way everyone has somewhere close to sleep and rest,” Louis said.

“Come here,” Gemma said, wrapping her arms around Louis. Louis sighed and hugged her tightly, glad they could find comfort in each other.

“Let’s get going,” Louis sighed as they pulled away, and Mike got into the drivers seat. “You’re a saint, Mike. Thanks for driving.”

“Of course,” Mike said.

“How long are you guys here for?” Louis asked.

“Dad and I are here for a few days, depending on how things go,” Mike said. “Anne and Gemma are here for longer.”

Louis nodded and looked in the back seat to see Gemma sleeping with her head resting on the window. Louis sighed and checked his phone as Mike drive back to the hospital. “Stop here, real quick,” Louis said as they drove up to the hotel that was a block away from the hotel. Mike pulled over and Louis went inside.

“Hello. Can I help you?” The man behind the reception desk asked.

“Can I rent three rooms, please?” Louis asked.

“For how long?” The man asked, typing on his computer.

“I’m not exactly sure. A week, maybe longer,” He said.

The man nodded and Louis gave him his license and credit card so the man could run all the information he needed. A few minutes later, he handed Louis three cards, each with two room keys in them. “Thanks,” Louis said as he took them and walked back out to the car. “Gems?” He asked, opening the back door and sliding in next to Gemma. “Gemma, love,” Louis sighed, rubbing Gemma’s arm as she woke up. “Hey. I got three rooms here at the hotel, why don’t you and Mike stay here and I’ll go back to the hospital and talk to Robin and Anne. You guys should get some sleep; I’ll call you if there’s any news.”

Gemma looked like she was going to argue for a minute before she gave in and nodded. “You should try to get some sleep too,” She said, kissing Louis’ forehead. Louis nodded as she and Mike grabbed a few bags from the back and he gave them room keys. Louis drove to the hospital and parked the car before he quickly went back up to the private waiting room. He glanced in the window inside the door, seeing Paul and Alberto still there before he walked to Harry’s room. He knocked softly before he opened to see Anne and Robin still in there.

“Anything new?” He asked.

Anne shook her head. “It’s the same. He’s still stable, but that’s about it. It’s going to be a long few days before we know if he’s improving.”

“Just as long as he does improve,” Louis sighed. “I rented a few rooms at the hotel across the street. Mike and Gemma are there now. You’re more than welcome to stay at the house, but I figured you’d want to be close to the hospital; whatever you want is fine.”

“You’re so sweet, dear,” Anne said, wrapping Louis in a hug and kissing the top of his head.

“Do you guys want to go get some rest? You all need it,” He said, pulling out the keys for the hotel. “Here. I promise I’ll call you if anything changes.”

“Louis, you need sleep too, love,” Anne said. Louis shrugged and looked at the clock, surprised to see it was nearly six in the morning.

“I won’t be able to sleep well wherever I am. I’ll just crash on the couch here,” He said.

Anne looked reluctant to leave but Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lead her out. “We’ll be back in a few hours,” Robin said.

Louis nodded and sat back in the chair next to Harry. He held Harry’s hand and pulled his knees up to his chest as he rested his head against the side of the chair. “I love you, H. I love you so much,” He sighed, letting the steady beeping of Harry’s heart monitor lull him to sleep.

When Louis woke up again, it was to a sore neck, the fast beeping of the heart monitor and the door to Harry’s room being thrown open quickly. “Mr. Tomlinson you need to leave,” A nurse said as she practically pulled Louis from his chair and doctors ran in.

“No, what’s going on,” He asked, suddenly very alert as he saw electric shock paddles.

“Mr. Tomlinson, please,” The nurse said.

The heart monitor went faster than Louis knew was safe before it suddenly flat lined. “NO! Fuck, Harry, no!” Louis yelled, pushing past his nurse before three more pulled his arms. “Don’t you fucking go!” Louis yelled. “Harry please, wake the fuck up!” The nurses pulled Louis out just as the doctor ripped Harry’s dressing gown open and placed the paddles on his chest.

Louis was hyperventilating as he felt strong, somewhat familiar arms around him instead of the nurses arms. “Louis,” He heard Paul say.

“Paul, fuck no,” He cried. “He can’t.”

Paul dragged Louis down the hall to their private room where Louis collapsed in tears. “No, no, no no no no, fuck no,” Louis sobbed. “I can’t fucking breathe. He has to be okay!”

Louis felt a paper bag being forced into his hand and up to his mouth, before he started breathing in and out. Louis nearly blacked out but he felt slender arms catch him as he sobbed into someone’s chest. He heard his name over and over again in different voices that he knew, but none he cared to place. All he could think about was  _Harry_ , and no,  _Harry couldn’t be gone_.

Louis almost gave in to the darkness threatening to over take him before he felt someone slap him in the face and he came to his senses, wiping the tears from his eyes so he could see. He realized he was in Niall’s arms both of them sitting on the floor. Paul was kneeling next to them, and a nurse was walking out of the room.

“Louis, listen,” Niall said. “They got him back, okay?”

Louis gasped as he felt air fill his lungs for what felt like the first time in hours. “He’s okay?”

“He’s stable again,” Niall said. “Fuck, Lou, you lost it. You need to calm down or they won’t let you go back in there.”

Louis focused on evening out his breathing, counting the stitches in Niall’s shirt so he could ground himself. “I’m sorry,” He breathed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

He felt Niall relax and Paul finally got up. “Alright, mate. Come on, let’s get you up,” Niall said, helping Louis walk to the couch. “Lou, how long did you sleep?”

Louis looked at the clock that read 8:30. He let out a pathetic laugh. “About an hour and a half.”

“You need to sleep,” Paul said.

“I’m so worried about him,” Louis whispered.

“He’s stable again, Louis. Just lay on the couch here, yeah? You need to sleep,” Niall said.

“I’ve got to call Anne,” Louis mumbled.

“And wake them up?” Niall asked. “You guys all need some rest. He’s okay right now. We’ll tell them later when they get here.”

Louis gave in and rested his head in Niall’s lap as Paul threw a blanket over him. He listened to the quiet noise of the football game and fell asleep again to Niall running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

The next time Louis woke up, it was more peaceful. Niall was whispering to Zayn about something Louis couldn’t bring himself to care about. He stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. Paul and Alberto were gone, and Preston was sitting in one of the chairs on his phone. Liam was sitting next to Zayn on the floor and Louis finally looked at the clock. It wasn’t even noon, so he still didn’t get much sleep, but he already felt well-rested. “Hey bro,” Liam smiled softly.

Louis couldn’t help himself as he went to hug Liam and curl up in his side. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“How you holding up?” Liam asked, threading his hands through Louis’ hair.

Louis shrugged. “Anything new?”

“They just said he’s on the mend. They wouldn’t tell us much else though. Anne and Gemma are in with him now,” Liam said.

“Have you seen him yet?” He asked.

Liam shook his head. “None of us have. Just his family and you.”

“Come on,” Louis said, standing up and leading the boys down to Harry’s room. He knocked on the door then opened it, smiling at Gemma and Anne.

“Hi, love,” Anne smiled softly, kissing Louis on the temple. “Hi boys.”

“Hi, Anne,” They all echoed, giving her hugs.

“We’ll leave you guys alone,” Gemma said, taking her mother’s hand and leading her from the room.

“Shit,” Zayn cursed.

It was a lot to take in. Harry’s right arm and leg were plastered in their casts. His cuts and bruises looked worse, and the stitches in his head looked gross. “He’s gonna be pissed,” Liam chuckled, though his eyes were watery. “He spent so much time growing his hair out and they went and shaved a chunk of it off.”

Louis cracked a small smile and ran his fingers through the rest of Harry’s hair. “Your hair will grow back love, I promise,” He said softly, leaning down to kiss Harry’s forehead. Louis sat there quietly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair as the rest of the boys talked to him. It was comforting to have them there and Louis already felt stronger by having Harry’s family and the boys there to be his support system. “Will you guys take care of management and shit? Obviously we have to push the tour back and they have to do a press release and stuff but I don’t want to have to think about that at all.”

“Already on it,” Niall said. “We’re going down in a few hours to talk about it. Don’t worry, Lou.”

“Thanks,” Louis sighed.

The door opened and Louis looked up to see Dr. Wells again. “Boys, can I ask all of you, except Louis to leave?”

They nodded and left at the same time Anne, Robin, Mike and Gemma came in. “Harry’s been improving significantly since he flat lined this morning. He’ll still be in the induced coma for the next few days, but if he keeps improving at this rate, he should be awake after that. You’re more than welcome to still come visit him, as long as you listen to the nurses,” he said giving Louis a disproving look for his meltdown earlier that morning. “I will keep you updated, but just know he’ll still be out for a few days.”

They all nodded and thanked the doctor as they sat in chairs around Harry’s bed. They sat there for hours, talking quietly and constantly talking to Harry, just in case he could hear them. Louis was resting his head on Harry’s bed, next to their entwined hands when Robin finally spoke again.

“Louis, you should go to the hotel,” He said quietly.

Louis shook his head before Robin finished. “I’m not leaving until he wakes up. I’ll go the waiting room if you guys want some family time, but I can’t leave without him.”

“When are you going to get it through your thick head that you’re just as much part of this family as any of us,” Gemma said. “We don’t want you to leave, you dork. We want you to get some rest. You look like death on legs.”

Louis snorted. “Thanks, Gems, really. Honestly I won’t be able to sleep in a bed knowing he’s here like this.” Anne nodded and they dropped the subject.

The next few days passed faster than Louis would’ve thought. Harry was slowly but steadily healing, and Dr. Wells finally told them he thought Harry would make a full recovery. Louis nearly melted with relief. He couldn’t help the nagging in his head that said even if he physically recovered, he still might have head trauma and memory loss. He wouldn’t let his mind go there.

Robin and Mike drove back five days after Harry’s accident so they could get back to work but they both planned on coming down again after Harry woke up. Niall, Liam and Zayn were staying at their places in London, afraid to go too far in case Harry woke up early. Somebody from their security stayed with them the whole time. Louis, Gemma and Anne stayed at the hospital constantly, save for when Anne and Gemma went to sleep at the hotel.

Louis stayed off twitter, terrified to see what the fans were saying. They gave a short press release, saying that Harry had been in a car accident but he was expected to make a full recovery. Louis didn’t want to see what people were coming up with.

Harry was starting to look better, much to Louis’ relief. His smaller cuts were healing, and the color was starting to come back to his face.

One week after his accident, Louis, Gemma and Anne were in Harry’s room as the doctor took out the breathing tube, and they all let out a sigh of relief when Harry started breathing on his own.

“We’ve stopped the medicine that’s keeping him in a coma,” Dr. Wells said. “It could take anywhere for a few hours to a few days for him to completely wake up though. This is all up to him now. When his body is ready to wake up, it will. I know this is a hard time to be patient, but I don’t want you to get discouraged if he doesn’t wake up today, okay?”

All three of them nodded. “Thanks, Dr. Wells,” Louis said. “I have a question. Have you been able to tell if there’s any brain trauma? Do you think he’ll remember everything when he wakes up?”

“No two head trauma recoveries are the same, because no two brains are the same, Louis. I don’t know what he will or will not remember. Some victims are afraid of remembering things, because they’re afraid of reliving the pain of an accident. Some wake up and remember absolutely everything, and some may only have blocked out the accident. I don’t want you to worry about it too much. Harry’s been recovering wonderfully, and I have a strong hope that he’ll continue to do so,” Dr. Wells said.

“Thanks,” Louis sighed as Dr. Wells nodded and left.

“Alright, Harry,” Gemma said. “You’ve kept us here for the longest week of our lives. Time to wake up now.”

Louis chuckled at how serious she sounded, though he couldn’t help but to hope Harry would wake up right away. “He’ll wake up, Gems.”

Harry didn’t wake up the first day, like Louis had hoped he would.

Louis tried not to worry when Harry didn’t wake up the second day either.

By the time it got to the sixth day they’d taken Harry off the medicine, Louis was panicking. “You can’t do anything?” He asked Dr. Wells for what had to have been the thousandth time.

“Louis. He’s still recovering and his body is exhausted,” Dr. Wells said. “He’s mending all of the internal damage within his organs and ribs, along with healing dozens of cuts and bruises. He’s fixing his arm and putting together a shattered femur. Any one of those things alone would be enough to exhaust someone, but put together, it’s a lot for one body to do. Give him time.”

Louis sighed and sat back in the chair next to Harry’s bed that had become his home for the past two weeks. Anne and Gemma walked in a bit later, sighing when they saw that Harry still looked as asleep as he had the day after his accident.

“Louis,” Gemma sighed. “Go get in a real bed and get some sleep. I’m honestly afraid you’re going to pass out from exhaustion.”

Louis shrugged. “Can’t leave him.”

Gemma gave up and sat next to Anne. “How’re you holding up, Lou?” Anne asked.

Louis shrugged. “I want him to wake up. I want to be able to talk to him and have him talk to me. I want to know how he’s feeling and I’m scared to death about his memory and I haven’t see his eyes in two fucking weeks.”

Louis’ eyes burned with tears when Anne came to hug him. “It’ll be okay, love, I promise. He’ll wake up.”

Louis nodded and wiped his eyes before he laced his fingers with Harry’s again, letting himself drift off to sleep.

Louis had been losing track of the days and time, seeing as he didn’t leave the hospital for two weeks. When he woke up, he blinked and looked around to see that the sun had set, but it was still fairly light outside. The room was quiet, save for Harry’s heart monitor. He looked to the clock to see that it he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours, but it was still early evening. He rubbed his eyes before he felt the same thing that woke him up in the first place: a slight pressure on his hand that was laced with Harry’s.

“Harry?” Louis asked, jumping up and sitting on the edge of the bed running his free hand through Harry’s messy curls. “Love, can you hear me?” Louis tried not to get too excited, but he knew he hadn’t imagined Harry squeezing his hand earlier. “H, if you can hear me, can you please try to squeeze my hand again?”

Louis waited and felt the slightest pressure on his hand again. His eyes filled with tears of relief. He reached up to press the red button to call a nurse in, before he turned his attention back to Harry. “Are you waking up, love?” Louis asked. Harry squeezed his hand again. “Harry,” Louis sighed, cupping the side of Harry’s face. “Can you find your voice, babe?”

Harry sighed and his eyes moved quickly in their sockets, but he kept his eyelids shut as he squeezed Louis’ hand again, but for longer. “That’s alright. Take it easy,” Louis said quietly, afraid of being too loud. The nurse walked in, eyes wide as she looked at Harry and Louis. “He’s waking up,” Louis smiled.

She grinned at him. “I’ll go get Dr. Wells.”

Louis nodded as she left, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to find Anne and Gemma, but he wasn’t taking either of his hands off Harry right now. “Do you know who I am, love?” Louis asked, the question burning in his head. “It’s me, it’s Louis.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand again and he made a small noise in the back of his throat that Louis thought sounded outraged. Louis loved that it sounded crazy for Harry not to know who he was. Louis opened his mouth but Dr. Wells and a nurse came in before he could say anything else.

“He’s waking up?” Dr. Wells asked.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled.

“Wonderful. Louis I need you to step back for a few minutes,” Dr. Wells said.

Louis hesitated and Harry squeezed his hand tighter than he had yet, and Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Not going far, love. I’m right here.”

“He hasn’t left your side yet, Harry,” Dr. Wells said. “Don’t think I could get him to leave now.”

Louis smiled as he watched Dr. Wells and the nurse take over. Dr. Wells took Harry’s hand that Louis had been holding, and started asking questions. “Can you hear me, Harry?” Louis assumed Harry squeezed his hand, because Dr. Wells seemed pleased. Dr. Wells and the nurse continued asking Harry questions, progressing to see if Harry could feel his feet, arms, legs, chest, hips. Yes, yes, yes. He could feel it all. “We’re going to turn all of the lights off, except for the lamp in the corner, okay Harry? It’s not too bright in here, it wont hurt your eyes. I know your eyelids feel heavy now, and I know you’re exhausted, but can you please try to open your eyes?”

Louis watched, with his heart pounding heavily as Harry’s eyes fluttered, but his eyelids stayed closed.

“I need you to try a little harder for me, Harry,” Dr. Wells said.

Harry let out a quiet, yet disgruntled sigh as his eyes moved rapidly under his lids. Dr. Wells looked at Louis, then looked pointedly at Harry, nodding his head once.

Louis wasted no time sitting on the bed next to Harry and taking his hand back, the one that wasn’t wrapped in a cast. “Hey love, it’s me,” Louis said quietly. “Been waiting here for an awful long time to see you awake again. I miss you, H. I miss your eyes; it’s been far too long since I’ve seen them, love. Can you open up for me? Just for a bit, then you can go back to sleep.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered, then finally opened and Louis let out the biggest sigh of relief. Harry let out a soft grunt, then let his eyes close again, blinking them slowly before he opened them again.

“Right here, baby,” Louis said softly, waiting for Harry’s glazed eyes to focus on him. Louis grinned then leaned down to press a long kiss to Harry’s forehead. “There we go,” Louis said softly. “Been far too long since I’ve seen those beautiful eyes, love.”

Harry hummed and blinked again, slowly letting his eyes focus around the room. Louis felt guilty that Gemma and Anne weren’t in there, but he had no idea where they went and he refused to leave Harry’s side right now.

“Are you thirsty, Harry?” Dr. Wells asked.

Harry nodded softly.

Louis took the hospital cup from the nurse and helped put the straw in Harry’s mouth so he could drink a little bit, wincing as the water went down his throat.

“You’ve been on a breathing tube, which is why your throat is sore, your lips are chapped and you feel achy,” Dr. Wells explained. “Don’t try to talk yet if it hurts too much. I’m very glad to see you awake, Harry. A lot of people will be glad. You can sleep now, we’ll do some more tests when you wake up again.”

Dr. Wells and the nurse left, and Harry’s eyes started drooping immediately. “Your mum and Gems are here somewhere, H, I’m sorry they’re not in here right now. They’ll be in here when you wake up again.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand tightly as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

“I’ll be here too. I’ve got no where else to be, promise.”

The next time Harry woke up was the next morning; Gemma and Anne were by his side while Louis sat on the windowsill, keeping a close eye on them. The doctor ran some more tests and Harry cleared his throat before he decided he needed to sleep again, and he passed out.

Harry didn’t wake up again until the next night. Gemma and Anne had already gone to the hotel for the night, and Louis felt guilty that he was grateful for that. He was sitting next to Harry when Harry stretched out his fingers and Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him with a small smile on his face. Louis took his hand immediately and smiled.

“Hiya, lovely,” He smiled.

Harry cleared his throat and looked over to the small side table.

“Water?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

Louis grabbed it and fed Harry the straw, smiling when Harry drank more than he had yet. “How’re you feeling, babe?”

Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

“Don’t talk if it hurts too much,” Louis warned.

Harry shook his head. “Throat feels a little better,” He said. His voice was rough and scratchy, so quiet that Louis had to listen carefully, but  _Harry was talking_.

Louis sighed in relief. “Good. You still look out of it, babe.”

“How?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled. “Your eyes are still really hazy. You just look exhausted.”

“’m so sleepy,” Harry sighed.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep, baby. I love you so much. Gonna be right here when you wake up.”

“Love you, Lou,” Harry sighed before he fell asleep again.

It took three more days for Harry to be awake longer than fifteen minutes, and for his eyes to clear up. By that point, the anesthesia had completely worn off, and Harry was looking much better. Robin had come down for a few more days, and the boys had all stopped over to say hi.

Anne and Gemma had spent the majority of the days with them, but Harry insisted they left the hospital at some point. When they all finally left, Harry made space on the bed for Louis to lay with him.

Louis wasted no time sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around Harry. “Scared the shit outta me, love,” Louis whispered.

“Will you tell me everything, now?” Harry asked. The hardly told Harry what had happened, more focused on getting him better, since he was mostly out of it anyway and he wouldn’t remember. But now he was alert, and Louis forced himself to open up.

“Car wreck, love. Drunk driver hit you head on and it was bad. The Range Rover is completely totaled, sorry about that,” Louis sighed. “Broke your arm,” Louis said tracing his cast. “Shattered your femur,” Louis winced. “I saw the x-ray, babe and it’s going to be a bitch while it heals. Cracked a rib and completely fucked up your organs. Had to go through surgery and everything. Not to mention the nasty cut on your head.”

Harry was quiet as he played with Louis’ fingers. “I was fine after surgery?”

Louis hesitated. “Eventually. It took a bit, but you’re a fighter, love, and you’re here now. What was the last thing you remember?”

“I was at the club. We were having a good time, but I really didn’t feel like drinking. I stayed with everyone for a bit, then I wanted to get home to you,” Harry said. “Hey Lou?”

“Yeah babe?”

“What happened to the other driver?”

Louis closed his eyes. “Didn’t make it.”

Harry tensed and squeezed Louis’ fingers tightly. “They died?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m sorry. I- Harry I’m terrible for thinking this but at least it wasn’t you. I almost lost you and I don’t know what I would have done if I did,” Louis whispered.

A knock on the door brought Louis out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Niall and Paul walking in.

“Harry, mate!” Niall grinned.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry smiled. “Hi, Paul.”

“How you feeling?” Paul asked.

Harry shrugged. “Not too bad, but I’ve sill got a lot of pain medicine. Louis’ just been telling me about what happened. He said I almost died?”

“Did for minute there, kid,” Paul said and Louis closed his eyes. 

“Never seen Louis so messed up,” Niall said.

“I died?” Harry asked, looking at Louis whose eyes were still closed but he nodded reluctantly.

“Worst minute of my entire fucking life,” He whispered.

Harry squeezed his hand tightly, but Louis kept his eyes closed, ignoring the tears filling up as he thought about the seconds he thought he’d lost Harry.

“Never seen anyone act the way Louis did,” Paul said quietly.

“He almost blacked out until we told him they got you back. It was terrifying, Harry,” Niall said.

Louis finally opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. “Nothing to worry about now,” Louis said. “You’re on the mend from here on out.”

“Sorry, Lou,” Niall apologized. “I’ll come back later with Liam and Zayn.”

When Paul shut the door, Harry finally looked at Louis again. “It was that bad?”

“They didn’t think you were gonna make it through the night, H. Then you did and I woke up and you were flat lining. I’ve never been so scared in my life,” Louis said.

“Lou,” Harry whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault, love. I’m just scared to leave you alone right now. Don’t wanna let you go,” Louis sighed.

“Don’t really want you to leave. Promise me something though?” Harry asked.

“Anything.”

“After I fall asleep again, go home. Shower, eat real food, and try to sleep. I love you so much and I’m so grateful to you for being here but you haven’t left the hospital in almost three weeks. Gem and mum will be back soon, I’ll be fine. You look like hell, Louis, and I’m a little worried,” Harry said.

Louis sighed. “I’ll shower and eat, but I’m not sleeping in the bed without you. I’m staying here until you can come home with me.”

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine. Thanks for being here. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, H, you know that. I’d go crazy if I was anywhere else but here,” Louis sighed.

“ _Go_  crazy?” Gemma asked from the doorway before she snorted. “Lou. You’ve  _been_  crazy and you’ve hardly left this hospital room in three weeks.”

Louis rolled his eyes but kept playing with Harry’s hair. “Do you have a mirror?” Harry suddenly asked.

“Uh, there’s one in the bathroom but you can’t walk yet,” Louis said. “How come love?”

“Got your phone?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded taking his phone from his pocket and giving it to Harry.

Harry typed in the password and turned the camera on, looking immediately at the right side of his head where his hair had been shaved. “My hair,” Harry pouted, looking the most upset he had since he woke up.

“I know, love,” Louis sighed. “It’ll grow back though, and it’s honestly not that much. Hey, you always were jealous of Matty’s hair, lets just shave the other side and even it out and it’ll look the same!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It looks good on him. I don’t think I want it for me. I’m just sad, is all. Spent a lot of time growing it out.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay though, really,” Louis promised.

Harry sighed and gave Louis back his phone before he leaned into Louis’ touch and closed his eyes while Louis hummed softly to him. “Gem,” Harry mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Make sure he leaves when I fall asleep. He said he’d go home and shower and eat. He looks like hell,” Harry said.

“I know he does,” Gemma sighed.

Louis glared at her, but stopped when Anne walked in. She smiled a Harry and Louis on the bed. “Sleeping?” She asked quietly.

“Almost,” Harry mumbled.

Louis carefully pulled himself from the bed before he placed a lingering kiss to Harry’s temple. “I love you, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a bit,” He promised quietly, smiling when Harry hummed in affirmation before he left.

Louis tried to take his time, because Harry would sleep for hours, but he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in his stomach when he was too far away from the hospital. When he got back to their house, he took a long hot shower and grabbed some more clothes to take back to the hospital. He opened his refrigerator and wrinkled his nose at the bad smell. When they were on tour or knew they’d be gone for a while, they never had food in the fridge but they were going to be home for a few months, so the fridge was full. He took a few minutes to pour out the bad milk, throw out the rotting fruit and vegetables, and he tossed away containers of leftover food Harry had made. He tied the trash bag and sprayed some air freshener before he grabbed his small bag of clothes and the trash bag and went outside. He tossed the trash in the dumpster and got back in his car, driving back to the hospital.

When he got back up to the private waiting room that had become his home for the last three weeks, Louis smiled when he saw Perrie and Zayn in there. “Hey,” He grinned.

“How are you doing, love?” Perrie asked.

“I’m good. Harry made me leave so I could take a shower and I feel much better,” Louis said as he unpacked a few of his things.

“I brought you real food,” Perrie smiled.  “You’ve got to be sick of hospital shit and take out.”

“Marry me,” Louis groaned as Perrie handed him a Tupperware container with pasta and chicken in it. “Perrie you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met.”

Perrie rolled her eyes as Louis started eating the food, which was still hot. “How’s Harry?” Zayn asked.

“Doing pretty well. He looks so much better. He’s been a lot more alert and awake and he says he’s not in too much pain. Dr. Wells said they’re going to start giving him lighter doses though, so he’ll be more used to what he gets to have when he comes home,” Louis said.

“Any idea when that is?” Zayn asked.

Louis shook his head. “Hopefully soon. He hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet, though. They’re worried about bedsores, but he honestly can’t move much. They’re going to try to get him in a wheelchair today or tomorrow though.”

Zayn nodded. “That’s good. How much longer are Anne and Gemma here?”

“Gems here for a couple more days, then she has to get back to work. Anne’s going to stay until we can bring him home. She’s going to help me get him settled in a new routine for a few days before she leaves.”

“Is he going to be in a wheelchair until his leg completely heals?” Perrie asked.

Louis shrugged. “Probably not that long. It could take like six months for his leg to heal. He’ll be in one for a while, especially while the rest of his body is recovering. Hopefully after a month or two, he’ll be able to use crutches. Shit, I’m going to have to do something to the house for him to be able to get around.”

“Hey, let us worry about that, okay?” Zayn cut in. “You stay here with Harry, and we’ll hire some people and we’ll figure it all out.”

“Zayn, you guys don’t have to do that,” Louis shook his head.

“No, don’t worry about it. Seriously we all really want to help, we just don’t know what to do. I’ve got a spare key, so just let me know when he’s coming home as soon as you do, alright? We’ll take care of the house,” Zayn said.

“You guys are the best,” Louis sighed. “Thank you.”

“Anything we can do to help,” Perrie said before she kissed Louis on the cheek and she left with Zayn.

When Louis walked back into Harry’s room, Anne and Harry were sleeping, but Gemma looked up when he opened the door. “Hey, you look like a human again.”

“Amazing what a shower can do for you,” Louis laughed.

“So there’s been a change of plans and I have to head home tonight,” Gemma sighed.

“No,” Louis whined.

“I know. Sucks,” She sighed.

“Fucking hate the circumstances, but I’ve loved having you here Gem,” Louis said quietly.

            Gemma smiled and hugged Louis. “I’m so glad you guys have each other. There’s literally nobody else in the world who I’d want him to be with. Thanks for taking such good care of my brother.”

            “Stop,” Louis pushed her off, wiping his eyes.

“I’m gonna go pack up my things. I’ll be over to say goodbye to Harry when he wakes up again,” She said, kissing Louis’ forehead before she left.

Louis sighed and took the empty chair. He was glad things had calmed down. Harry was continually getting better and people were coming by less and less to see him. It was almost like now that everyone _knew_  he’d be coming home, they’d give him privacy at the hospital, something Louis was eternally grateful for. He sat there for hours, thinking about how the next few months of Harry’s recovery would go, but his number one priority was getting Harry out of the hospital and back home, where he would be more comfortable.

Dr. Wells promised Louis that as long as Harry progressed as he had been, and he was able to get around in the wheelchair, he would be home by the end of the week. Harry was ecstatic when Louis told him the next day and he nearly broke his back trying to get out of bed.

“Harry, baby,” Louis chastised. “Easy, love. You haven’t been out of this bed in over three weeks. We’ve got to take it slow.”

“I want to go home,” Harry whined.

“I want you to come home too, but you’ve got to be careful about it,” Louis said, as he helped Harry sit up in the bed. “Easy,” He said, helping Harry turn so his left leg was on the floor of the hospital.

“Help,” Harry whined, tightening his left arm around Louis’ waist, helplessly moving his left arm still in the cast.

“I’ve got you, love,” Louis promised, gripping Harry’s waist and arm. “I’m gonna help you stand up, then try to sit in the wheelchair.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He winced when he stood up and Louis twisted him so he sat heavily in the wheelchair.

“Okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry nodded. “I can’t wait to get out of this hospital room.”

“Preston’s here so I was thinking we could take a walk outside the courtyard. Get you some fresh air,” Louis said.

Harry sighed and tilted his head back, puckering his lips. Louis grinned and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you so much,” Harry sighed as Louis pulled away.

“Love you too, H,” Louis smiled as they went to get Preston, then they walked outside.

“Fresh air,” Harry sighed. Louis sighed and ran a hand through Harry’s curls as he pushed Harry around the empty courtyard. “Think I’ll be able to come home soon?”

“I hope so,” Louis sighed.

“Hey, how have the fans been taking everything?” Harry asked.

“Oh. Actually, I don’t know. Haven’t been on twitter in three weeks,” Louis shrugged.

“Pull up to the bench and sit next to me,” Harry said.

Louis parked his wheelchair and put the brakes on before he sat on the bench and pulled out his phone, Harry looking over his shoulder. Louis signed out of his twitter without looking at anything, before he logged back in under Harry’s name. “Smile, love,” He said.

Harry grinned, careful to turn his head slightly so the picture didn’t show the shaved part of his head. Louis attached it to a tweet before he started typing.

“ **@Harry_Styles** : Getting some fresh air and feeling better! Thanks to everyone who has helped in any way, including the nice messages. Love to you all .xx”

“Good?” Louis asked.

“Perfect,” Harry smiled as he watched Louis upload the tweet. After that, they flipped through Harry’s mentions for a while, reading all of the wonderful messages from the fans. Louis typed in his own name and saw that either their PR or his mum had tweeted from his account occasionally, probably to keep anyone from thinking Louis was as torn up about the accident as he was. He rolled his eyes before he signed back out, and walked Harry around the courtyard one more time.

“Should get you back inside,” Louis sighed.

“Fine,” Harry gave in.

“Tired?” Louis asked.

“Always tired,” Harry gave in. “Wish I could sleep better though.”

“I know, babe. You’ll sleep better when we’re home and you’re back in your own bed.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry sighed. Harry ran his fingers over his cast, absentmindedly tracing the pattern of the plaster. “Hey, did you pick the color for the casts?”

“Yeah. Was gonna do hot pink but when he said your leg could be in there for six months, I decided against it,” Louis said.

“No, I like it. It’s the same color of your eyes,” Harry mumbled.

“Harry, you sap,” Louis laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry grinned.

Five days later, Louis was finally packing his bags for the last time. He spent some time cleaning the hospital waiting room and bathroom that had become his home, before he went to help pack up Harry’s room. He spent the morning signing hospital release papers and packing Harry’s bag until the nurses came in and took Harry off his IV and handed Louis copies of the release papers and prescriptions for Harry’s medicines. “Harry,” she sighed. “You’ve been wonderful, and I am going to miss you, but I’m glad you’re finally going home.”

“Thanks, Cindy,” Harry grinned. “You guys have been great.”

“Take care, love. Both of you,” She smiled at both Harry and Louis.

“Let’s get you dressed and in this wheelchair, babe,” Louis sighed as Cindy left Louis and Harry alone. “Your mum’s bringing the car around. Preston is going to walk us down, just to be sure, then we’ll head home.”

“Are there fans outside?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “Nobody has any idea you’re still in here. Should be pretty quiet.”

Harry nodded as Louis helped him sit at the edge of the bed. “Untie the hospital robe?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it, love,” Louis nodded, keeping one hand at Harry’s waist as he reached the other around to untie his robe. “I know this leg cast is going to be the worst thing, but you’re lucky. I saw some casts that went all the way up people’s legs and around their waist’s. Some even had it around the other leg and had like a rod to keep the legs from moving.”

“Damn,” Harry sighed.

“I know,” Louis nodded. He carefully pulled of Harry’s hospital robe and helped Harry pull his arm that was in a cast through the hole. “Boxers first.”

“Are they gonna fit?” Harry asked.

“I cut a slit in one of your boxers. Gonna go out and buy some a little bigger while you’ve got the cast on,” Louis said, pulling Harry’s boxers from the bag, carefully helping to slip them on Harry’s legs. “Lean on me and stand up just for a bit.”

Harry nodded and leaned on Louis as he stood up on his good leg and Louis quickly pulled the boxers over his waist. “Never really looked before,” Harry mumbled, running his free hand over the small scars on his body.

“They were a lot worse,” Louis mumbled, letting his hand joining Harry’s. “Dr. Wells showed me a couple of days after the accident and it was bad. Had little cuts and marks everywhere. Had ‘em all over your arms and face too. Most have completely healed now though. Lucky none of them fucked with your tattoos.”

“What was this from?” Harry asked, tracing a perfectly straight scar.

“The surgery,” Louis mumbled, running his fingers over a bruise. “And this was the damage from your ribs and shit.”

Harry closed his eyes and kept his head bent down. “Can’t believe so much happened and I don’t remember it or anything.”

“Hey,” Louis mumbled softly, cupping Harry’s chin and tilting his head up. “It’s all gonna heal. You’re going to be as good as new. It might take a little while, but we’ll get there.”

Harry nodded and smiled. “You’re amazing. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly before he pulled away. “Basketball shorts next.”

Harry nodded as he slipped his good leg in the shorts, then awkwardly stood up as Louis pulled the shorts over his cast and around his waist. “Lou?”

“Yeah, love?” Louis asked, pulling Harry’s shirt out and slipping it over Harry’s head and cast arm before Harry put his other arm through.

“How am I gonna get around at home and stuff? You can’t take care of me all day every day,” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I can and I will, H. ‘Course I’m gonna take care of you. And Zayn said he was taking care of making the house easier for you to get around. If I need to buy another house with everything on one floor, then that’s what I’ll do,” Louis said.

“Louis,” Harry pouted.

“None of that. Come on, up you get. Into the wheelchair, baby,” Louis said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and helping him sit in the chair. “Say goodbye to this hospital room. Hope we never have to see it again.”

“Cheers to that,” Harry mumbled. Louis placed their bag on Harry’s lap before they walked out of the room and met Preston at the end of the hall.

“Ready to get the hell outta here?” Preston asked.

“More than ready,” Harry smiled.

Louis smiled as he pushed Harry down the hall, following Preston out to the car where Anne had the door waiting. “Hi, love,” Anne smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek.

“Hi, mum,” Harry grinned. “Nice car.”

“Rental until the insurance company figures their shit out and we get a new Range Rover,” Louis said, looking at the old SUV the rental company gave Anne.

“My car,” Harry pouted.

“Trust me, you don’t want to see the pictures,” Louis mumbled.

Harry gave Louis a look as he and Preston helped Harry into the back seat of the car, and Louis slid in next to him. “Thanks, Preston,” Harry said.

“Of course. Take care, Harry. Really, if you guys need anything, let us know. We love you,” Preston said, cheeks looking slightly red.

Harry grinned as Louis rolled his eyes and they shut the door, letting Anne drive them to their house. The ride was quiet, Louis playing with the fingers of Harry’s left hand, running them over his tattoos. “Quite sad your arm is broken, but I’m glad it’s your right one rather than this one. I’d miss my tattoo’s.”

Harry grinned and kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Agreed. Upset about my right leg though. Might have to have you tattoo your initials on my left thigh too so you can keep up your perpetual bruise on it.”

Louis snickered as Anne rolled her eyes. “Not the kind of talk your mother wants to hear,” She said.

“Said nothing dirty, mum,” Harry winked.

Louis chuckled and rubbed the back of Harry’s hand while he laced their fingers together. Louis finally felt his stomach settle, now that a month after his accident, Harry was coming home. Things weren’t completely back to normal, but they were on their way back there.

When Anne pulled up to their house, Louis couldn’t help the grin that split across his face as he took in the wheelchair ramp leading to their front door, the ‘Welcome Home Harry!!!’ sign strung across, and familiar cars in the driveway.

“Oh no,” Harry groaned. “Did you do this?”

Louis shook his head. “Had no idea.” Harry smiled softly, though Louis could see the exhaustion in his eyes. “We can kick everyone out as soon as you want, H.”

Harry nodded. “’m just tired.”

“I know. The medicine still makes you a little groggy,” Louis said, kissing Harry softly before he pulled his wheelchair from the back of the car. He unfolded it and rolled it to Harry’s door, put the lock on and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “Easy.”

“Got it,” Harry nodded as he awkwardly shifted until Louis was lowering him into the wheelchair.

Anne led them up the wheelchair ramp and opened the door for them, where they were greeted by a small group of friends, Harry’s family and Louis’ mum. Harry grinned as Gemma was the first to run over and give him a hug, stealing the wheelchair from Louis so she could push her brother into the family room. Louis smiled as he watched them while his mother walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Hi, love,” She smiled.

“Hey mum,” He sighed, wrapping her in a hug.

“How are you holding up?” She asked.

Louis took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly so he could think about her question. “I’ll let you know as soon as I figure it out. I’m so relieved he’s home, and I’m so glad he’s okay, but we’ve still got a long few months ahead of us.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek before she led him into the family room where the rest of their friends were. Louis sat on the couch while he watched Harry interact with the other boys and their small group of friends. Some hadn’t been to see Harry since his accident, so Louis let them catch up.

He watched as Robin wrapped his arms around Anne and kissed her forehead in comfort. He watched as Gemma hardly took her eyes off Harry. He watched as the boys never took their eyes off Harry, all three of them crouched like they were ready to get Harry anything he needed, no matter what it was. He watched as Sophia and Perrie flitted in and out of the kitchen, bringing tea and water and anything else they thought Harry might want. He watched as their other friends seemed to orbit around Harry, asking him questions about the accident and his injuries, since they hadn’t seen him yet. As he sat there and watched, he was suddenly so full of love for each and every person in this room, and he could barely contain it.

He got up and quickly walked into the kitchen to collect his thoughts. He drank a glass of water and leaned against the counter, taking a few deep breaths when Sophia walked in.

“You alright, Lou?” She asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed with everything, but I’m good.”

Sophia smiled and gave him a hug. “Perrie and I have cooked a bunch of meals for you and put them in the freezer. We went shopping and you should be really stocked up on anything you guys need for a while.”

“You guys are the best, love, thanks,” He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Just trying to help as much as we can,” She said.

“Things will be a lot easier now that we’re home,” Louis assured her.

“Come on, let’s go join everyone else. We all promised to leave not long after you guys got here. You and Harry have got to be tired,” Sophia sighed as she walked with Louis back into their family room.

            “We are,” Louis nodded.

            Harry met Louis’ eyes when they walked back in and they smiled at each other, something so simple, yet so important. When Louis looked away, he noticed the room had fewer people in it already. Niall had left with the large group of their other friends, leaving Anne, Robin, Gemma, Jay, Harry, Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sophia there. They all looked noticeably more exhausted, like none of them wanted to keep up a façade that they were fine.

            Louis felt guilty, so focused on Harry that he didn’t bother to see how anyone else was dealing with Harry’s accident. He hadn’t been on twitter in a month and he only saw the boys the couple of times they visited Harry in the hospital. When he thought about how he’d feel if it were Liam, Niall or Zayn in the accident, his heart clenched for what they must have been going through. They almost lost Harry, and that wasn’t something they could get over quickly.

He hadn’t even thought much about the months ahead, when they were supposed to release the new album and work on another tour. They had so much to do, but Harry couldn’t take care of himself, and he wouldn’t be able to walk for months, let alone tour.

            There were so many things he hadn’t cared to think about, but he understood how it was probably all that was on the other boys’ minds. “Zayn?” He asked quietly. When Zayn met his eyes, Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded his head to the side, signaling Zayn to follow him. He walked out to the patio, smiling at the familiar sight of their garden, pool, the freshly mowed grass, and everything that so familiar to him. “I just realized I’ve got no idea what’s happen, work wise,” Louis sighed.

            Zayn nodded and sat down. “Obviously we’re pushing everything back. Management’s still pissed because they don’t want the fans to know how serious Harry’s accident was, but we told them we weren’t doing any of this without you guys, and we weren’t doing it until Harry was doing much better. We’re releasing the album in two months. When we get closer to that, and we see how it’s doing, then we’re going to worry about the tour. Right now, we’re just kind of on break. They want us to do a few interviews, just to keep people excited, but we did all of the work, so now we’re just going to sit back and wait for Harry to heal up.”

            Louis nodded, relieved. “Why do I feel like it was a lot harder than that?”

            Zayn smirked. “Trust me, it wasn’t easy. They didn’t want to push things back but all three of us were adamant about it, and they gave in.”

            Louis pulled Zayn in for a hug. “You guys are the absolute best friends I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much.”

            Zayn hugged him back and shrugged off the compliment. “Anything we can do to help.”

            “You guys have done so much already. The ramp in front of the house is great,” Louis sighed.

            Zayn winced before he spoke again. “That’s all we could really do though. We really couldn’t do anything to the stairs in the house. We cleaned and set up your room though. We brought all the movies in there, notebooks for Harry to write, and basically anything you might need. We figured we’d help get him up there, then he’d be staying upstairs for a while.”

            “Yeah, that’s totally fine. We’ll figure it out,” Louis smiled. “Let’s go back in.”

            “I think we’re leaving soon,” Zayn said. “You guys all look exhausted and we want to let you get settled.”

            Louis nodded as they walked back in the house to see Liam, Sophia and Perrie getting their shoes on and hugging Harry. “Thank you guys so much,” Harry said again.

            “Love you, Harry,” Zayn smiled, giving him a hug before they left.

            Louis sighed when the door shut and he looked around at his mum, Anne, Gemma, Robin and Harry. “Should we get you upstairs, love?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “Can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

            “Louis,” Jay said before he made his way over to Harry. “Give me the prescriptions for Harry’s medicine. I’ll go out and get them, and anything else you guys need.”

            “Thanks, mum. Sophia said she and Perrie stocked us up on food and cooked a bunch, so I don’t think we need much,” Louis said, walking over to Harry and absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair.

            “Alright, loves, I’ll be back in a bit,” She said, kissing each of the boys before she left.

            Louis pushed Harry’s wheelchair over to the bottom of the stairs. “Nice and slow, yeah babe?”

            Harry nodded and bit his lip as Louis wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and the other under Harry’s right arm, avoiding the cast. Harry grabbed the railing and let Louis carry most of his weight. “Okay, let’s go.”

            “One step at a time,” Louis mumbled, carrying most of Harry’s weight as he used his left leg to pull his body up, one stair at a time.

            It took nearly ten minutes for Harry to climb the stairs, and by the end he was sweating and slightly out of breath. “Lou, break,” Harry groaned.

            “Of course, love. Take your time,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead. Harry leaned against the wall, still resting most of his weight on Louis. “Do you want Robin to bring up your wheelchair?”

            Harry shook his head. “I want to do it.”

            “I know, H, but I don’t want you to over-do it,” Louis said.

            “I’m okay,” Harry promised as he took another step forward and Louis helped him limp to their bedroom.  “What the hell happened in here?”

            Louis laughed, “I haven’t been here since the accident, babe. Zayn said he and Liam cleaned up.”

            “Did they bring the whole office in here?” Harry asked as Louis walked him over to the bed and Harry sat down with his back against the headboard. They looked around to see that the boys had switched the televisions so the large one was now in their bedroom. They’d brought in the huge Apple computer and monitor and hooked it up to Harry’s side of the bed. They’d set up the Apple tv so Harry could control everything with the remote app on his phone.

            “Everything’s fairly set up,” Louis said, tucking Harry in and putting a pillow under his leg to help support the cast. “Need water? Anything to eat?”

            Harry shrugged. “Just water and more medicine.”

            “As soon as mum gets here, I’ll bring it up. Be back in a minute, love,” Louis said, kissing Harry softly before he went back downstairs.

            “Harry’s in bed?” Gemma asked.

            Louis nodded. “Guest room’s are all set up, you guys know where they are.”

            “Need help with anything?” Robin asked.

            “Not right now. I think everything’s set up. Just need medicine and I think we’re both going to crash,” Louis sighed.

            “Go upstairs, love. I’ll send Jay up when she gets here,” Anne said.

            “Thanks,” Louis nodded. He went into the kitchen to grab two water bottles before he went back upstairs into his room. Harry met his eyes with a tired smile. “Feeling okay?”

            Harry shrugged. “Sore. Tired.”

            “I bet,” Louis sighed, going over to the other side of the bed and getting under the blankets, moving over so he could sit pressed against Harry’s side. “Mum should be back with pain medicine soon, then you should be able to sleep.”

            “Will you take a nap with me?” Harry asked, letting his head fall to Louis’ shoulder.

            “Would love nothing more than to do that, babe,” Louis sighed, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

            Their eyes drifted shut while they sat there in the quiet, listening to Anne, Robin and Gemma making their way around the house and into the rooms they each usually stayed in when they visited. Louis felt Harry’s breathing even out, just as he heard his mum walk in the front door. He waited until she made her way up the stairs and knocked softly. “Come in,” Louis sighed quietly.

            His mum walked in and smiled at them softly. “Here, love,” She whispered, bringing over Harry’s medicine and another bottle of water.

            “Thanks,” Louis smiled. “Think we’re all just going to sleep the afternoon away.”

            She nodded and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well.”

            Louis smiled as he watched her leave before he softly started carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry, love,” Louis said softly. Harry sighed and nuzzled his face further into Louis’ neck. Louis smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Come on, H. I’ve got your medicine, then we can sleep properly.”

            Harry sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching his neck. Louis checked the pill bottles and gave Harry the pills he needed, kissing Harry softly on the lips before he swallowed his pills and chased them down with water. “Thanks, Lou.”

            “’Course,” Louis mumbled, getting off the bed to turn the lights off and close all of the blinds. He walked over to Harry’s side of the bed and helped him shift so he was laying down flat on the bed. He pulled his own jeans off and put on a pair of shorts before he crawled back in the bed next to Harry. Harry sighed contently when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, completely ignoring how the cast got in the way, before he pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s head. “Sleep well, love.”

            “Love you,” Harry hummed before he drifted off to sleep in Louis’ arms.

            When Louis woke up, he was completely disoriented, but Harry was still in his arms so nothing else mattered. He sighed and licked his lips, trying to wash away the taste of sleep from his mouth as he nuzzled closer into Harry. “Waking up?” Harry asked, a smile obvious in his voice.

            “No,” Louis grunted, refusing to open his eyes.

            Harry chuckled. “Should I call Robin up here to help walk me go to the bathroom then? I’d rather not, but…”

            Louis opened his eyes and shook his head, forcing himself to wake up. “No, of course I’ll help you.”

            Harry smiled fondly, pressing his lips to Louis’ before he could get out of the bed. “Thank you.”

            Louis rolled his eyes but smiled as he helped Harry up as he limped awkwardly over to their bathroom. It took them a few minutes to work it out, but soon enough, they fell into an easy routine.

            The rest of the house was quiet, so Louis and Harry fell right back into their bed when they were done in the bathroom. “Lou?”

            “Yeah, love?”

            Harry hesitated, but linked his fingers with Louis’. “What was it like? For you?”

            Louis winced. “It was bad, H. I don’t think you really want the details.”

            “I do, though. Not all of them, but just like give me a run down of everything that happened. I remember leaving the club and that’s it.”

            Louis closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing even. “Your mum called me. She could hardly get out three words before Gemma took the phone. She told me that you were in an accident and they were all on their way down to London, but that I needed to get to the hospital, because they gave me all rights to your information, and to make any decisions for you. I went to the hospital and they took me back to the room they’d set up for us, where we basically lived for the month. The doctor came in and told me it was bad. It was  _really_  bad when I got there, love. I was scared I was going to lose you,” Louis whispered. He took a minute to kiss Harry’s shoulder and clear his throat before he spoke again. “Honestly that night is a blur to me. I think Zayn and Perrie were there, but I can’t remember for sure. I was keeping in touch with Gemma while they drove down. The doctor said you needed surgery to fix the internal shit, so they did that. While you were in surgery, the police came in and told me what happened, and showed me pictures. I think I threw up after that. Then Dr. Wells came in and basically told me it was bad, but they did everything they could for you. That was the worst part, because we weren’t sure if you’d make it through the night. Your family came after that though, and they finally let us in to see you, where we all cried for a bit.”

            Harry nodded and kept squeezing Louis’ fingers to reassure him that everything was okay now. “What happened after that?”

            Louis bit his lip and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “It was like six in the morning. I sent your family to the hotel to sleep, and I fell asleep in the chair next to you. About an hour and a half later, I woke up when the nurses ran in the door and I heard your heart monitor going crazy before it just fucking stopped, H. I heard you fucking die in there and they were pulling me out and I was screaming shit at them, and the next thing I knew, I was in Niall’s fucking arms, and I was about to pass out.”

            “Louis,” Harry whispered, wiping away the tears Louis didn’t even know he’d been crying. “Lou, I’m so sorry.”

            Louis shook his head and forced himself to stop crying. “I think someone actually slapped me in the face. I still don’t know who it was. I’ll have to ask so I can get payback. But Niall told me they got you back and you were stable again.”

            Harry nodded, looking almost as distraught at Louis, and he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair to sooth him. “And then?” He prompted.

            Louis sighed. “You slowly started to get better. You took fucking forever to wake up though, babe. They had you in a medically induced coma, but once they stopped that, they said it could take a day or two, and it took you almost a week. I was going out of my mind. Obviously, you did eventually wake up though. You were kinda out of it for the first couple of days, but I think you remember everything else?”

            Harry nodded. “Can I see the pictures of the car?”

            “I don’t know where they are right now, and I’m in no hurry to see them again. Give me couple of days to sort things out and I’ll show them to you, though,” Louis promised.

            “I’m so sorry I put you through all of that. I can’t imagine if things were the other way around,” Harry whispered.

            “I’m just glad the worst of it is over and you’re okay,” Louis sighed.

            “I was worried about you. When I first woke up and stuff, and even now, you’ve got bags under your eyes and look so exhausted. I think a few days of rest will do us all good,” Harry mumbled.

            “Absolutely,” Louis hummed, curling up next to Harry where they both fell asleep again.

            Surprisingly, Harry’s first week at home wasn’t  _too_  bad. Robin stayed for three days to make sure they didn’t need any more help rearranging rooms or do some heavy lifting. Gemma left with him, and Anne and Jay left two days later.

Harry and Louis had got into a routine. With Louis’ help, Harry was able to walk around the bedroom and into the bathroom, though he couldn’t stand for too long without getting sore. They went though the physical therapy exercises the doctor gave, so Harry could keep his left arm and leg strong while his others were still in casts.

            Most of his cuts and bruises were completely healed. He still had a scar from he surgery, and the scar on his head, though the stitches had finally dissolved, and Harry was growing his hair back. He complained that it looked weird to have a small section of his head shaved while the rest was almost down to his shoulders, but Louis assured him that he looked fine.

            “I should cut it all off,” Harry whined, throwing his head back on his pillow.

            Louis rolled his eyes. “Whatever you want, babe.”

            Harry pouted. “You’d still love me if I shaved my head?”

            “I’d love you if you were bald, and I’d love you if you never cut your hair again,” Louis promised.

            “Not helpful, Lou.”

            Louis shrugged. “Sorry. How’re you feeling?”

            “Fiiiiine,” Harry drew out the word. “Bored out of my mind.”

            “You still can’t do much, love,” Louis sighed.

            “I know,” Harry groaned. “I get tired too easily to do anything, but I’m sick of sitting here and watching the movies.”

            Louis closed the notebook he’d been working on a new song in and flipped off the television before he went and sat next to Harry. “How tired are you right now?”

            Harry shrugged. “Not  _that_  tired. Why?”

            Louis grinned and leaned over to kiss Harry softly on the lips. “Well, I haven’t gotten off since before your accident. And I sure as hell know you haven’t.”

            “You haven’t gotten yourself off in over five weeks?” Harry asked, looking completely shocked.

            “Don’t look so surprised, love. It didn’t even cross my mind when you were in the hospital, and it’s been a long week since we’ve been home,” Louis said.

            Harry groaned when Louis started kissing his neck softly. “Trust me, I know. I’ve been getting blue balls the past week.”

            Louis pulled back to look at Harry like he was crazy. “Why the fuck haven’t you said anything?”

            Harry shrugged. “I don’t know… it’s weird? I can’t even get myself off right now and I felt like I should be focused on things other than sex.”

            Louis laughed and pulled Harry up so he could take his shirt off before he straddled Harry’s waist and started kissing down his neck. “Ridiculous, love.”

            Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, until he got impatient and tugged Louis’ mouth up to his so they could kiss properly. Harry was eager, licking his way into Louis’ mouth and sucking on his tongue, whining softly when Louis started rocking his hips down into Harry’s.

            It didn’t take much for either of them to get hard, dicks too interested in each other after having gone so long without. Louis let Harry kiss him until he was panting in his mouth and fisting at Louis’ shirt greedily. “Lou,” He whined, throwing his head back as Louis kept grinding down into him.

            “Love you so much, babe,” Louis mumbled, kissing down Harry’s chest and stomach as he pulled his clothes off. Luckily with Harry’s leg in a full cast, he’d given up wearing anything but loose basketball shorts that were easy to get on and off, so Louis quickly tugged them down and threw them to the end of the bed.

            “Louis,” Harry squirmed, voice desperate.

            “Hmm,” Louis hummed, kissing down Harry’s hip and his left leg. “You’re quite right. I do miss my tattoo.”

            Harry whined as Louis started biting a bruise into his thigh, soothing it with his tongue before he nipped at the skin again. “Fuck,” Harry gasped, reaching his free hand down to fist in Louis’ hair.

            “No, actually, I don’t think that’s where it is,” Louis said conversationally as he moved his lips over another inch and started working on another bruise. Harry gasped and moaned loudly as Louis bit several different bruises into his thigh, all around the same spot his initials were tattooed on Harry’s other thigh. “There,” Louis pulled away, smiling at how wrecked Harry looked already. “Alright, love?”

            Harry groaned and moved around on the bed helplessly. There wasn’t much he could do with his arm and leg still in a cast. “Please,” He begged, face flushed and eyes wet.

            “’Course, baby,” Louis promised, settling himself between Harry’s legs. Harry breathed heavily as Louis blew warm air over his hard cock before he finally leaned down and licked at the head.

            “Fuck, Louis, please,” Harry begged.

            Louis ignored him and licked a strip from the back of Harry’s dick to the tip, before he took it in his hand and gave a few leisurely pumps. “Look at you babe, you’re so hard,” Louis marveled. Harry whined and Louis gave in, taking Harry’s cock in his mouth. Both boys moaned, Louis sucking Harry’s dick down hard and fast, taking Harry to the back of his throat.

            “Louis, oh fuck,” Harry gasped. He kept his hips still and Louis praised him by flicking his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. He pulled off and sucked Harry’s balls into his mouth, letting his thumb trace at the sensitive skin behind them, before he pulled off and kissed all around the base of Harry’s dick, letting his hand thread through his coarse pubic hair and push down slightly, driving Harry crazy with the pressure around his cock.

            “Good boy,” Louis whispered before he took Harry’s cock in his mouth again, bobbing his head quicker this time, with more purpose as Harry whined beneath him. He was chanting Louis’ name over and over, body shaking under Louis.

            Just as he felt Harry’s balls draw up tighter, he quickly pulled off and squeezed around the base of Harry’s dick. “Fuck, no, Louis please,” Harry begged reaching his free hand down to try to pull Louis’ hand off.

            Louis other hand caught his and he laced their fingers together, smiling when Harry squeezed his hand and didn’t try to pull away. “Be a good boy for me, H,” Louis said. Harry groaned and threw his head back on to the pillow, biting his lip so hard, Louis was worried he was going to draw blood. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, coaxing his lip out from his teeth before Harry finally opened his eyes. “Trust me, love.”

            “I do,” Harry cried, gasping when Louis finally let the base of his cock go.

            Louis wormed his way back down Harry’s body and kissed down his cock and balls before he used his thumbs to pulls Harry’s open and blow cool air over his hole. “So pretty,” He mumbled before he stuck his tongue out to lick over Harry once.

            “Fucking hell,” Harry cried, shifting his hips on the bed. Louis smiled and placed a wet kiss over Harry’s perineum before he dove in and started eating Harry out.

            Harry was a sobbing mess, trying to push his hips back onto Louis’ mouth, but his cast was making the angle awkward. Louis used one hand to push Harry’s right leg in the cast to the side as much as he could before he held Harry open and licked inside of him. “Fuck, Louis, I can’t, please I’m so close,” Harry begged.

            Louis pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of contact. “Not yet, H.”

            Harry sobbed as Louis let his thumb trace around Harry’s hole before he pressed it in and started to trace just inside of him. “Lou,” Harry gasped brokenly.

            Louis gave in and pulled his thumb out to quickly replace it with his two longest fingers. Harry moaned brokenly as Louis fingered him quickly until he switched to long, slow strokes until he finally brushed Harry’s prostate. “Fuck,” Harry yelled, letting his free hand grasp his own hair as he pulled on it.

            Louis groaned and sat up as best as he could letting his hand continue to assault Harry’s prostate while his other replaced Harry’s hand in his hair and he tugged on his curls harshly. Louis bit Harry’s neck, just under his ear as he let Harry rut up against his hip. “You can come now, babe,” Louis whispered. “You’ve been so good for me, love. Come.”

            One last thrust into his prostate and a particularly hard tug on his hair, and Harry was coming on Louis’ hip, digging his nails into Louis’ back and moaning Louis’ name through his orgasm. “Fuck, Louis, oh fuck,” Harry gasped. Louis quickly pulled his hand out of Harry and took his sputtering cock in his hand, milking his orgasm from him, hand catching the last few drops of Harry’s cum.

            “Fuck, H, look how much you came,” Louis said in awe, using his hand to swipe up Harry’s cum before he wrapped his hand around his own cock. “Oh, fuck,” Louis groaned, long and drawn out as he worked his cock quickly, other hand still fisting Harry’s hair.

            Harry groaned, still lost in his own high as he reached his hand up to pull Louis’ face down to his. He kissed Louis sloppily until Louis pulled away and whined, high and needy before he latched his teeth into Harry’s neck and bit hard as he came on Harry’s stomach and chest, fucking his fist through his orgasm while Harry mumbled incoherently into his ear through it.

            Louis gasped softly, letting Harry kiss his cheek and forehead before he composed himself enough to roll over on the bed and curl up in Harry’s side. He had enough sense to reach down and grab Harry’s discarded shorts to wipe his hand off, before he wiped Harry’s stomach and chest.

            They laid their quietly, both breathing heavily as they came down together, until Louis finally leaned over and kissed the side of Harry’s head. “Let’s take a nap, then I’ll give you a nice sponge bath. How’s that sound?”

            Harry hummed contently before he laced his hand with Louis’ and fell asleep.

            It was a Tuesday, two months after Harry’s accident that he went in to get the cast on his arm off. The recovery from the accident was taking longer than everyone thought it would. Harry was getting more frustrated because he could do so little to take care of himself. Louis was trying to be as helpful as possible, but Harry would get short with him and he felt drained from taking care of Harry all day, every day. The label was breathing down their necks, trying to pressure them into moving the release date back up, but it was too much for either Harry or Louis to talk about.

            Dr. Wells assured them that the healing process was going well, but they needed to be patient and let Harry’s body heal. “His body has been through serious trauma,” Dr. Wells said softly to both of the boys, just after he cut the cast from Harry’s arm. “Your body will continue to heal, you just have to sit back and let it.”

            Harry sighed as he moved his arm, stretching it for the first time in eight weeks. “I’m still so weak. I thought I’d be able to do things, but I can’t even walk from my bedroom to my bathroom without help.”

            “Harry, you broke the largest bone in your body. It was a bad break, and your body is working overtime to heal it. Rest. Give yourself time,” The doctor sighed.

            “Yeah, thanks,” Harry sighed.

            “Anything else I can help you boys with?”

            “I don’t think so,” Louis said.

            “Okay. Louis, may I see you outside for a minute?” Dr. Wells asked.

            Harry quirked an eyebrow as Louis and Dr. Wells walked outside and closed the door. “What’s up?” Louis asked.

            “How are  _you_  doing?” The doctor asked.

            “Me?”

            Dr. Wells nodded. “I’ve seen a lot of patients, and a lot of accidents, and I’ve seen some messed up people and families, but very people stay at the hospital like you did with Harry. You were a bit messed up and you look a bit tired now, to be honest.”

            Louis sighed. “I am tired. But I’m okay. Harry really does need a lot of help and it’s been a bit stressful for both of us lately, but I’m fine. Thank you.”

            “Of course. If there’s anything else I can do for you boys, give me a call. Otherwise, I’ll see you in a month for a check up.”

            Louis nodded and let the doctor open the door before he helped Harry back into his wheelchair and pushed him out.

            “What was that about?” Harry asked, just as they were getting into the car.

            “Nothing,” Louis mumbled, letting Harry put his own seatbelt on as he folded the wheelchair and put it in the back of the car, before he went to the drivers side and started the car.

            “You weren’t talking about me?” Harry asked skeptically.

            “It wasn’t about you, H,” Louis said.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Right, you were just having a conversation about the weather with my doctor.”

            “Harry, it honestly wasn’t about you. It’s not a big deal. Just drop it, please?” Louis said, voice short.

            The rest of the drive home was silent, and full of tension.

            When Louis pulled up to the house, he turned the car and silently got out to get Harry’s wheelchair. Once Harry was settled in, Louis pushed him up the ramp, opened the front door and pushed Harry in.

            “Want to go upstairs?” Louis asked.

            Harry shook his head.

            Louis sighed. “You want to stay down here?”

            Harry shrugged.

            “What do you want, H?” Louis asked, patience wearing thin.

            “I want to know what my doctor talked to you about, that he couldn’t talk to me about,” Harry said.

            “Fucking hell, Harry, it wasn’t about you! I know the past two months have been about you, but this wasn’t. He asked me how  _I_  was doing, okay? Because he knew how badly your accident fucked me up and he saw how fucking exhausted I am right now. He was just checking on me, so there’s nothing you need to be worried about,” Louis yelled. “Shit, I have such a fucking headache. Look, Liam and Sophia rearranged all the shit in the kitchen so you’d be able to reach it from your chair, and you can push yourself around. I need to go upstairs for a bit. Text me if you need anything,” He said before he turned around and walked upstairs, nearly slamming the door to the bedroom.

            Louis groaned in irritation as he stripped his clothes off and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the water on near scalding, then stood in the shower until it ran cold. He took his time drying himself off and getting dressed again before he finally checked his phone.

             ** _Harry:_** _Will you please come back down after you’ve calmed down a bit?_

_**Harry:**_ _I’m fine. Take your time, but yeah, come down when you’re not mad at me anymore._

_**Harry:**_ _I love you._

            Louis sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket before he went downstairs. He walked around until he found Harry in the study, where they’d sit and write songs with each other. “Hi,” Louis whispered.

            “Please come here?” Harry asked, eyes wide and sincere, shining with tears.

            “Babe,” Louis sighed.

            When Louis was close to Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and tugged him down into his wheelchair so he was sitting in Harry’s lap. “I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, burying his face in Louis’ chest. “I’m so sorry. You’ve been the absolute best person in the world to me. You’ve taken care of me from the day you’ve known me, and you haven’t left my side for two months, and I got mad at you when I shouldn’t have. I’m just so frustrated. I hate that I can’t do things for myself and I hate that you’re stuck by my side all to time because I can’t even go to the bathroom without your help. I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish. I didn’t even realize how badly you must have been feeling and I feel terrible about it.”

            Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair softly, comforting both of them. Harry’s tears stained Louis’ shirt, but Louis didn’t mind. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, babe. I’m sorry. It’s just been a long two months for both of us, and I’m ready for it to be over. I’m glad I get to take care of you, so don’t feel bad about that. I wouldn’t have this any other way.”

            “I’m still sorry. I don’t like getting mad at you and I shouldn’t have been so stupid about it,” Harry said.

            “Apology accepted, love,” Louis promised, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

            Harry whined and tilted his head until Louis kissed his lips. They sat there in the study, Louis in Harry’s lap, kissing and running their hands over each other until Harry whined and started tugging on Louis’ shirt.

            “Upstairs,” Louis grunted.

            “Takes too long,” Harry whined as Louis got off his lap.

            “It won’t. Come here,” Louis mumbled, wrapping Harry’s arms around his neck.

            “Lou, no, I’m too heavy and this cast weighs too much,” Harry argued.

            “It’s fine, H,” Louis promised, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him into his arms, one arm supporting his back and the other supporting his legs.

            “You’re so fucking fit,” Harry mumbled in Louis’ ear as he carried Harry up the stairs. “It should not turn me on how hot this is.”

            Louis chuckled and let Harry kick the door to the bedroom open before Louis carefully laid him down on the bed. “How’s your arm feeling?”

            “Fine,” Harry mumbled, pulling Louis on top of him and kissing him thoroughly. “Finally have two hands again.”

            Louis laughed into the kiss as Harry ran both hands through his hair, threading his fingers and tugging at it lightly. “Well that’s handy. You can get your own kit off now,” Louis winked as he pulled away and pulled his shirt off, waiting for Harry to do the same.

            “Come back here,” Harry pouted, reaching out for Louis.

            Louis grinned but shook his head. “Hands over your head, love.”

            Harry whined and looked torn as he finally brought both hands above his head. “Lou.”

            Louis smiled as he stepped out of his clothes and pulled Harry’s pants down completely. “Pretty boy,” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s stomach and sucking a mark into the wing of his butterfly.

            “Louis,” Harry gasped, hands flying down to tangle in Louis’ hair. “Fuck.”

            Louis tsked and pulled away. “Told you to keep your hands up.”

            Harry groaned as Louis got off the bed and went to the closet, coming back with one of Harry’s longer scarves. “Lou, no, come on,” Harry begged.

            Louis shook his head, with a mischievous smile on his face. “Up,” He said, tapping one of Harry’s arms. His hands immediately flew up to the bed where Louis tied the scarf around his hands and the bedpost, tightening the knot. “Where was I?” Louis asked, grabbing the bottle of lube before he sat back between Harry’s legs.

            “Lou, I can’t- my leg,” Harry groaned as Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s lower stomach and hips.

            “I know. I’ve got you, babe,” Louis smirked before he leaned down and licked over the head of Harry’s cock, pinning his hips down with both hands.

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped. Louis smiled and let his tongue trace over Harry’s slit before he kissed the tip of Harry’s cock and pulled away, looking at Harry. “Oh fucking hell,” Harry groaned closing his eyes before he could come at the trail of spit and pre-cum keeping Louis’ lips connected to his cock.

            “Be good,” Louis said, gripping Harry’s dick and taking him down in one motion, letting his nose press into the bottom of Harry’s stomach and his mouth stretch around Harry’s cock.

            “Louis,” Harry whined, voice rough while his whole body twitched as he tried to be still.  Louis hummed and started bobbing his head, pulling almost completely off before he took him to the back of his throat again.

            Louis took his other hand from Harry’s hip and used one hand to sloppily open the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, before he traced one around his own hole and pressed it in quickly. He groaned at the intrusion and Harry cried, tugging his wrists on the restraints as Louis took him down again, sucking his cock quickly. Louis’ work was messy as he added a second finger to himself and he had to pull of Harry to breathe properly, resting his forehead against Harry’s hip. “Fuck,” He gasped quietly, fucking himself with two fingers.

            “Lou, I’m so close, please,” Harry begged.

            Louis shook his head and tightened his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock. “Not yet,” He gasped, working a third finger inside of himself.

            “What are you- oh  _fuck_ ,” Harry groaned as he lifted his head up to see Louis fucking himself with three fingers.

            Louis groaned and pulled his finger out of himself before he kissed up Harry’s stomach and chest. “You’re so pretty, H,” Louis breathed, kissing Harry’s cheeks, down his jaw and up to his lips gain, licking into Harry’s mouth as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls.

            Harry whined and kissed Louis back, thrusting his hips up into the air, searching for friction. “Louis,” Harry begged.

            “I’ve got you,” Louis promised, kissing Harry quickly before he sat up and straddles Harry’s waist, running his lube slick hand down Harry’s cock.

            “Fuck,” Harry moaned, thrusting his hips up as much as he could with the cast still on.

            “Stay still,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s dick a little too hard.

            Harry gasped and stilled, nodding as Louis continued to spread lube over his hard cock. Louis smirked before he sat up and quickly started sinking himself down on Harry’s cock. “Fuck, Louis, holy shit,” Harry gasped.

            “Fucking hell, H, so big,” Louis groaned until he was settled completely on Harry’s dick.

            “Louis,” Harry gasped, stomach tightening up as he gasped heavily.

            “Breathe, baby. I need you to breathe for me,” Louis said, running a hand along Harry’s chest as he started wiggling his hips softly, getting used to Harry inside of him.

            “Fuck, you’re so fit, Lou. I wanna touch you so bad, please,” Harry begged, tugging his wrists again.

            “Not yet,” Louis said as he finally started riding Harry, lifting himself up and down. “Feel so good, babe,” Louis mumbled, tilting his hips and fucking himself down until he finally hit his prostate and he let out a high-pitched whine. “Fuck,” he gasped, running his hands over Harry’s body and thumbing at his nipples.

            “Louis, please, fuck, please please please,” Harry begged, thrashing around under Louis, trying to pull his hands free and fuck his hips up.

            “Soon, baby, so close,” Louis mumbled, ignoring the sweat on both of their bodies as he rode Harry harshly, fucking himself down on Harry’s dick.

            “Gonna come, fucking need to touch you, please I’m gonna come, oh fuck,” Harry cried.

            “Yeah, babe, come on,” Louis said, dragging a nail over Harry’s nipple.

            “Louis,” Harry cried, arching his back off the bed as he came, Louis riding him through it, digging his nails into Harry’s chest as he filled him up. “Fuck,” Harry gasped as he came down from his high, Louis still riding him just as hard as before. “Lou, please,” Harry begged, tugging his wrists.

            “Yeah, shit,” Louis gasped, still rocking his hips as furiously as he could while he untied Harry.

            “Fuck,” Harry groaned, the minute his hands were free and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, fucking his hips up as much as he could. “Come for me, Lou, come on,” Harry said.

            “Can’t,” Louis gasped, one hand wrapped in Harry’s hair and the other digging his nails into his back as he looked down between them to see his cock, purple at the tip and smearing pre-cum between he and Harry.

            “Come on, baby,” Harry said, reaching between them and wrapping a fist around Louis’ dick. “You’re so fucking fit, Louis you have no idea.”

            “Harry, fuck me harder, Harry baby,” Louis cried, grinding down into Harry’s dick as Harry’s hand worked quickly over his cock and he came, biting Harry’s shoulder as Harry fucked his orgasm out of him. Louis panted heavily into Harry’s neck, trying to focus on Harry’s hands rubbing his back and the soothing words being whispered into his ear. “Fuck,” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s neck softly before he finally sat up.

            Harry smiled at him and kissed his lips, pulling away to wince as Louis shifted on top of him. “Lou.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Louis groaned. “I just took a shower, too. Now I’ve got your cum leaking out of my arse.”

            Harry groaned as Louis pulled off and laid on the bed next to him. “Make up sex never gets old.”

            Louis laughed. “Don’t see how it could.”

            “Louis?”

            “Yes, love?”

            “I really do appreciate you taking care of me. I can’t even imagine how I’d feel if the situation was reversed, and I haven’t thanked you much and I didn’t even think about how you must be doing through all of this, and I just really love you a whole lot. You’re everything to me and I’d be so lost without you,” Harry said.

            Louis sighed before he laced his hand with Harry’s. “You have no idea what it did to me. I was so scared and I thought I was going to lose you. It was just another reminder, though. Of how much I love you, and how things in my life wouldn’t be right without you. I’m so lucky and I thank God every single day that you’re still here and you’re okay. You’re always going to be the most important person in my life, and I don’t care what else we have to go through. Right now, all the shit with the label doesn’t seem so bad right now, because no matter what we still have to do, I know you’re going to be right there. That’s all I need to know, and if there’s one thing that this has taught me, it’s that all I need is you by my side, and I really will be okay. We’re gonna be okay, H, no mater what. I promise that, okay?”

            Harry smiled and nodded. “Course. I always trust you. Can I tell you something?”

            “Anything.”

            “I keep having dreams, but I think they’re memories. Like back when I was in the hospital, before I woke up. The past couple of weeks, they’ve been mostly of mum, and one of Gem, but last night, I had one about you. I’m pretty sure it’s everything you said to me, and I your voice just. Lou, you sounded awful and that’s why I was so upset today. Because I don’t ever want to hear your voice in that much pain again, and it was just a bit overwhelming,” Harry said.

            Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and sighed. “As long as nothing happens to you, I’ll be fine. I love you.”

            “I love you too. I love you so, so much. And I promise that as soon as my legs heals and I get this cast off, you’re getting like a week straight of the best sex of your life. So, prepare for that,” Harry said, resting his head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

            Louis laughed and pulled the blankets up around them. “Can’t wait, H. Can’t wait for forever with you.”

 


End file.
